Clair de Lune
by Mikipeach
Summary: Elle criait son chagrin dans les ténèbres du soir face à une lune impassible. Il hurlait sa solitude dans une nuit sans étoile alors que les ans fuyaient comme la neige fondant au soleil, irrémédiablement seul. Deux âmes brisées sous un clair de lune.


_**Disclaimers :**_Tout appartient au film de Dreamworks _Les cinq légendes :D_

_**Genre :**_Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** _**T**_…pour déprime, mort, envie de suicide…et autres pensées qui tournent dans nos têtes quand nous devons faire face à la solitude ou au deuil.

_**Résumé :**_Elle criait son chagrin dans les ténèbres du soir face à une lune impassible. Il hurlait sa solitude dans une nuit sans étoile alors que les ans fuyaient comme la neige fondant au soleil, irrémédiablement seul. Deux âmes brisées sous un clair de lune.

_Je conseille de s'écouter comme musiques __**Shattered-Trading Yesterday **__(en boucle)__ ou encore __**Savin'Me-Nickleback**__ (en boucle aussi)._

Bonne lecture à tous !

(Un page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;) )

* * *

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_

* * *

_._

_._

_Elle hurle, déchirant le silence de la forêt, brisant la quiétude de ce paisible monde hivernal. Alors que ses yeux exorbités par l'horreur contemplent la glace brisée entre laquelle une eau noire remue doucement. Signe fugitive de son frère qui a été dévoré par les eaux glacées du lac._

—_JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !_

.

.

.

Un cri déchirant résonna dans la nuit noire, brisant le doux silence de la maison. La mère se réveilla en sursaut, soupirant avec lassitude en attendant les pleurs de sa fille. Le cœur lourd, elle se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa fille. La bougie dessina sur les murs des ombres évanescentes, l'enfant sorti la tête de son lit dévoilant un triste spectacle à sa mère. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, la bouche en une grimace défigurant son visage, elle pleura de plus belle à la vue de sa génitrice tandis que de lourdes larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Une larme silencieuse roula sur le visage de la femme tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit de sa fille qui se jeta dans ses bras alors que son petit corps était secoué de sanglots.

— Maman…Oh maman, gémit-elle en étreignant avec désespoir sa mère.

— Shhhh Emma, chuchota doucement sa mère contre l'oreille de sa fille. Il faut dormir maintenant.

— Je ne peux pas maman, sanglota Emma. Je n'arrête pas de rêver de lui….pourquoi est-il mort ? Pourquoi le bon Dieu m'a enlevé mon frère maman, demanda-t-elle avant de pleurer de plus belle.

Mary soupira, son cœur se serrant à la penser qu'elle avait perdu un fils. Un grand garçon qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver Emma. Une petite sœur qui ne cessait depuis des jours de pleurer son frère, la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait avant avait disparu, ne faisant d'elle qu'une enfant au visage grave, aux épaules voutées par son chagrin et son deuil. Toutes les nuits elle mouillait son oreiller de ses larmes alors que son esprit lui faisait revivre la mort de son frère. De profonds cernes marquaient son visage alors que son petit corps se laissait tomber dans une apathie alarmante.

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dieu m'a enlevé mon fils, chuchota doucement Mary à sa fille. Et je devrais surement vivre à jamais avec cette question sans réponse…mais sache que Jack a fait ça pour te protéger et-

—Mais à quoi bon ? Il s'est sacrifié pour moi ! C'est donc de ma faute s'il est mort, cria Emma au comble du désespoir. Il est mort par ma faute maman. C'est moi qui voulais aller faire du patin à glace alors que tu disais que c'était dangereux. C'est moi qui suis allée sur la partie du lac où la glace était trop fine. Tout est de ma faute et il est mort à cause de moi !

—Non Emma ce n'est-

—COMMENT POURRAIS-JE ME PARDONNER CA ?! hurla Emma avant d'éclater en sanglot, son souffle se bloquant parfois dans sa gorge avant de libérer un torrent de larmes et de gémissements.

A cours de mot, Mary regarda impuissante Emma exprimer son chagrin dans la pénombre. Elle ne put que caresser doucement le dos de sa fille alors que des larmes silencieuses perlaient sur son visage. Et dans cette nuit d'hiver sans étoile, les rayons de la Lune éclairaient doucement la chambre, traversant les carreaux de la fenêtre, observant impassibles le chagrin d'une famille brisée.

.

.

.

Il marchait, trébuchait, haletait les yeux exorbités et horrifié par la situation qu'il était en train de vivre. Il toucha son corps, son visage, observa, alors que l'angoisse tordait ses entrailles, ses mains et chaque partie de son être. Visible. Il était visible mais seulement pour lui-même. Pour le reste du monde il n'était qu'une vision brumeuse et invisible qu'ils traversaient sans même s'en rendre compte. Cruelle vérité qui le frappa de nouveau lorsqu'un vieux bucheron le traversa pour s'en aller retrouver ses compagnons à la taverne. Il sursauta, haletant, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, la peur, l'angoisse de la solitude. Une femme le traversa, presque inconsciemment son corps aussi froid que la glace bougea, surpris de cette étrange sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'un mortel le traversait. Mouvement involontaire alors que son ombre fut projetée sur le mur par les flammes dansantes.

Il observa cette forme noire qui évoluait en rythme avec lui, tâche d'encre à forme humaine qui grandissait sous la lumière des feux qui rayonnaient sur la place du petit village. Personne ne semblait voir cette ombre bouger, personne ne le voyait. Une ombre. Il n'était qu'une ombre. Une pauvre ombre noire dans les ténèbres et blanche dans la lumière. Personne ne le voyait. Sa main se crispa avec force sur son bâton, il put sentir du gel fleurir doucement sur ses pieds. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond regardèrent le tapis de glace grandir petit à petit en écho aux tristes pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Il lança un regard désespéré à la Lune, astre lactescent, qui lui avait simplement murmuré son nom et depuis restait sourd à chacune de ses suppliques. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi hurlait-il désespérément dans sa tête, de toute la puissance de sa voix alors que les hommes, les femmes et les enfants évoluaient dans leur petit hameau. Sourds à ses cris. Invisible à leurs yeux. Et la Lune continuait de le regardait, impassible, silencieuse, muette devant ses appels.

Un puissant vent souffla dans l'air du soir, rependant un frisson de froid et des flocons de neige sur les mortels. Larmes d'un esprit de l'hiver seul et oublié de tous.

.

.

.

Elle restait prostrée dans son coin, les yeux dans le vague, contemplant les allées et venues des passants, les jeux des enfants…Sans pour autant les voir. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Emma contemplait avidement sa tristesse. Elle s'enfermait dans un profond silence, rongée par la perte de son frère.

* * *

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'_

* * *

Les jours défilaient sans discontinuer. Le temps passait inexorablement sans se soucier des soupirs de déception qu'il laissait résonner dans l'air parce qu'il passait parfois trop vite ou trop lentement. Le temps passait mais pour Emma il n'existait pas. Les jours passaient mais rien ne changeait. Pour elle le temps s'était arrêté en même temps que son cœur s'était brisé en une infinité de morceaux depuis la disparition de son frère. Il n'y avait plus de temps. Juste un trou béant. Dans son cœur.

* * *

_And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin' , I'm fallin'_

* * *

Emma regarda la neige tomber doucement sur le hameau, recouvrant d'un beau manteau blanc le paysage. La tête enfouie dans ses bras, accoudée à la fenêtre, elle regardait d'un œil vide de toute émotion les enfants qui jouaient dans la poudreuse. Chaque rire était comme un coup violent dans son pauvre petit cœur. Rire. Elle ne savait plus, elle l'avait oublié. Son rire avait disparu ce jour où Jack avait été dévoré par l'eau glacée du lac. Elle se sentait si seule, incapable de supporter les regards compatissants ou habités par une curiosité malsaine des enfants. Elle choisissait de s'isoler, tentant de mettre fin à ses jours en s'étouffant avec les vagues de souvenirs incessants, d'un passé révolu. Images fugaces dansant dans sa tête endeuillée.

_« Regarde Emma ! Avec ces bois on dirait que je suis un cerf. »_

_« Comme le cerf du conte ?...Ahahaha non !...Ahahah arrêtes Jack ! »_

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent avec force au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle entendait les rires et les cris de joie des enfants. Les boules de neige volaient dans l'air et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

_« Jack vient on va jouer à cache-cache avec Tom et Rose. »_

_« Je t'attraperai petite sœur ! »_

_« Ahahaha »_

Plic. Emma sursauta au son de la larme qui avait dévalé sa joue avant de tomber sur le bois de la fenêtre. Elle sentit ses joues ruisseler de larmes, d'un chagrin qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle tentait de réfréner les gémissements qui obstruaient sa gorge.

Un des enfants se reçut une boule de neige dans la tête et cria de surprise alors que ses amis riaient.

_« Jack, attends-moi ! »_

_« Allez, viens petite sœur. »_

Dans un gémissement étranglée, Emma enfouit sa tête aux creux de ses bras alors que les enfants se lançaient joyeusement dans une partie de trappe-trappe. Dans le ciel, les doux flocons dansaient une valse avant de toucher le sol dans un murmure silencieux.

.

.

.

Les années passaient. Le temps fuyait, transformant le paysage, flétrissant les traits des personnes qui rentraient frigorifiées dans leur demeure alors que le vent d'hiver soufflait joyeusement dans la plaine. Et il riait. Ivre de se sentir si libre. Fendant l'air alors qu'il rependait des flocons dans son sillage, recouvrant la terre d'un doux manteau blanc. Il était libre et sans attache. Libre et irrémédiablement seul.

Les sourires et les rires éphémères des enfants devant son œuvre ne suffisaient pas à combler la solitude qui étreignait son cœur. Tous les soirs il se retrouvait face à lui-même. A sa propre solitude, alors que l'aquilon lui amenait les rires d'enfants heureux dans leur foyer. Alors il relevait la tête, jetait un regard douloureux vers la Lune impassible. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi existait-il ?

Mais personne ne lui répondait. La Lune restait éternellement silencieuse à ses suppliques, se contentant simplement de l'éclairer doucement de ses rayons. Il parcourait le globe, ne cessant jamais de voyager dans des paysages aussi vastes que sa tristesse et sa solitude. Et à chaque fois seul l'écho du silence lui répondait. Seul, il était seul.

Personne ne le voyait. Personne ne l'entendait. Pas un merci, pas un regard alors qu'on sautillait de contentement devant le tapis blanc, vierge de toute trace, qui s'étendait le matin sous des yeux candides. Rien que le silence et la solitude. Rien que le douloureux poids dans son cœur de la tristesse. Rien que l'errance et l'isolement alors qu'il regardait avec un sourire moqueur les enfants jouer et rire dans ses créations. Rien qu'une boule dans la gorge alors qu'il entendait les cris de désespoir, les larmes et les souffles d'agonie des hommes qui rendaient leur dernier soupir dans le manteau froid dont il était l'origine.

Quelle douleur lorsqu'il voyait un enfant mourir dans son lit chaud grelottant de fièvre alors que les bourrasques de neige venaient cogner aux carreaux de la fenêtre. Quelle douleur de voir la souffrance qu'il répandait dans son sillage, recouvrant ses crimes sous une poudre blanche et froide. Quelle douleur de savoir qu'il apportait la mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ne cessait-il d'hurler à cette Lune impassible. Mais rien d'autre que le silence, entrecoupé par les gémissements d'agonie de pauvres âmes prisonnières de la neige, ne lui répondait.

Il hurlait sa solitude dans une nuit sans étoile alors que les ans fuyaient comme la neige fondant au soleil, irrémédiablement seul. Pauvre esprit sans mémoire, sans lien, sans réponse qui errait dans le monde. Ses doigts se crispèrent avec rage sur son bâton alors qu'il sentit des larmes de glace rouler doucement sur ses joues froides. Alors il rigola. D'un rire profond et grave qui se voulait salvateur. Qui se voulait détacher et libre, alors qu'il tentait de combler vainement sa solitude.

.

.

.

Les perce-neiges tombèrent sur le miroir glacé qui recouvrait l'eau du lac. Emma regarda le bouquet épars entre ses doigts tremblants. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle songeait aux tristes souvenirs qui glissaient autour du lac. Ne cessant de lui rappeler que cela faisait six ans que Jack était mort. Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, étouffé par le silence du manteau neigeux qui recouvrait le paysage. Elle déposa une feuille de houx entre les petits perce-neiges, un sourire nostalgique en songeant au doux temps où elle avait son frère près d'elle. Où son rire et le sien résonnaient dans la vallée.

Soudain elle aperçut une cape brune, envolée colorée à travers les arbres de la forêt. Instant fugace où elle crut reconnaître la silhouette de son frère. Emma garda la bouche ouverte, surprise et effrayée à l'idée que son esprit lui joue des tours. Pourtant la silhouette du garçon apparut de nouveau entre les arbres, se faufilant joyeusement dans le dédale labyrinthique des bois. Le cœur d'Emma battit avec force contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle courrait pour rattraper la vision fugitive de son frère.

—Jack !

Elle tentait d'accélérer le rythme mais il était plus rapide. Trop rapide. Il sautait, bondissait, volait presque et elle courrait après lui, le souffle court, les poumons en feu. Une racine sortant du tapis de neige la fit trébucher. Emma tomba par terre, la neige mordant sa peau alors qu'elle entendait un rire. Et en un instant son pauvre cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Ce rire qu'elle connaissait si bien, ce rire qui résonnait dans l'air alors que depuis six ans elle avait perdu toute joie de vivre. Pourquoi riait-il alors qu'elle pleurait et souffrait ?

—Jack, hurla-t-elle le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Mais rien. La silhouette de son frère s'envola dans le ciel. La laissant toute seule à hurler sa rage et son désespoir dans la forêt. Elle frappa le tronc de l'arbre, se maudissant, criant après ce maudit rire. Une litanie d'accusations en vers elle et le monde, le tout entrecoupé de violents sanglots. L'écorce du tronc écorcha sa main faisant tomber une larme vermeille sur le manteau vierge de l'hiver. Emma frappa avec plus de force l'arbre, cherchant à repeindre la neige de son sang dans l'espoir vain d'exorciser sa souffrance.

Jack resta un instant immobile, l'oreille aux aguets, mais seul le silence du paysage lui répondit. Il secoua la tête, un rire amer s'échappant de ses lèvres glacées. Non. Personne ne l'avait appelé. Il était seul sur terre, invisible aux yeux de tous. Personne ne l'appelait. Personne ne l'appellera. Il s'envola joyeusement dans le ciel, cachant sa tristesse derrière un rire et l'ivresse de sentir le vent souffler sur son visage. Il quitta la forêt, porté par l'aquilon, vers de nouvelles contrées à enneiger.

.

.

.

Il avait finit par découvrir qu'il n'était plus seul. Une joie sourde avait alors réchauffé son cœur glacé alors qu'il découvrait qu'une multitude d'esprits parcouraient le globe et le temps. Il en avait pris conscience le jour où il avait rencontré dans un bois l'Esprit de l'automne. Une jolie rousse au visage piqueté de taches de rousseur, au regard mutin qui avait gentiment rigolé en apercevant son regard surpris. Elle lui avait un peu parlé puis avait fait tournoyer sa robe au couleur de l'automne, agitant les feuilles de vignes et les grappes de raisins qui composaient sa couronne et elle avait alors disparu dans l'air. Laissant l'hiver régner sur le monde, perdu dans sa solitude et ses réflexions.

Il n'était pas seul. C'était une certitude qui tordait ses entrailles de joie, faisait battre son cœur d'immortel avec plus de force alors que l'espoir se glissait dans ses veines le poussant à observer avec plus d'attention le monde qui s'étendait sous le blanc manteau d'hiver.

Et au fil des saisons il les avait vus. L'Esprit du printemps, charmante dans sa robe semblable à une corolle de fleur alors qu'une myriade de pétales, d'azalées et de myosotis se perdaient dans sa longue chevelure. Il l'avait trouvé ravissante à entamer sa valse de printemps sur la faible neige qu'il avait répandu des mois avant. Il avait souhaité lui parler mais le regard méprisant qu'elle avait lancé à son égard l'avait dissuadé de s'approcher plus prêt de la fée printanière. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'approcher de l'Esprit de l'été…ils étaient trop différents au fond pour qu'une quelconque entente puisse s'établir entre les deux immortels. Et sous les pâles rayons de l'Homme de la Lune il avait songé qu'il n'était qu'un paria face aux autres esprits des saisons. Le printemps apportait le renouveau, l'été apportait l'effervescence de la vie, L'automne la vieillesse et lui…lui n'apportait que la mort et le froid. Dans un doux paysage maculé de blanc pour cacher ses crimes aux yeux du monde. Il serra avec violence son bâton, tentant de réfréner les larmes gelées qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Au fil des années il avait vu bien d'autres esprits, bien d'autres légendes. Certaines le méprisaient et l'ignoraient comme l'Esprit du printemps et celui de l'été. D'autres se voulaient un peu plus aimable avec lui. Ainsi il put faire la connaissance de Jack O'Lantern, fidèle serviteur de l'Esprit d'Halloween. Il eut même droit à des bonbons de l'Esprit fantasque de la peur et des morts, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une brume parfumée à la citrouille. Les fées, les lutins, les farfadets, la Dame Blanche, les sirènes, les Naiades…il en aperçut tant au cours de ses longs parcours du monde. Au cours des longs hivers qu'il répandit sur le monde. Et il ressentait toujours le même sentiment. Un espoir et un bonheur fou qui devenaient bien souvent amers lorsqu'il se rendait compte que les esprits ne ressentaient aucunement l'envie de lui parler ou de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Alors il lâchait un rire se voulant détacher, un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait indifférent alors qu'il s'en allait retrouver son éternelle compagne : la solitude.

Il avait découvert que certains esprits ne restaient guère longtemps dans le monde des hommes. Ils ne faisaient que passer, dans un voile chimérique de contes et de légendes pour perpétuer une tradition dont parfois on oubliait le sens. Iris, Esprit de l'Arc en ciel, passait ainsi ignorée de tous, laissant seulement des morceaux de son manteau coloré dans le ciel, Nuit ne cessait d'étendre son voile sombre sur le monde, acceptant le fait que tout le monde l'oubli, la Chandeleur ne venait qu'une fois par an avant de disparaître à la vue des yeux curieux et avides de légendes.

Et d'autres ne quittaient jamais la terre, éternellement attachés aux ombres et aux histoires de l'humanité. Ainsi Cupidon parcourait toujours le monde pour rependre l'Amour sur son passage, la Discorde s'amusait à tourmenter le cœur de tous les hommes et les Parques tissaient continuellement leur toile, grande tapisserie de la destinée de chaque homme dont elles connaissaient les plus profondes pensées avant de trancher le fil de leur existence le moment venu. Puis il y avait les Gardiens, ceux que tout le monde connaissait et que tous les enfants pouvaient voir parmi la myriade d'Esprits qui gravitaient autour de leur tête blonde.

Jack avait essayé d'aller voir le Père Noël dans son immense palais mais il s'était heurté à un mur d'incompréhension et de silence. La seule présence notable qu'il avait pu voir de ce puissant gardien, apparaissant durant sa saison, n'était que les yétis. Eternellement repoussé par une des seules personnes qui aurait pu répondre à la litanie de questions qui trottait dans sa tête, il avait fini par en rire, prenant comme un défi l'obstacle que lui offraient les serviteurs de Saint Nicolas. Son sourire insolent collait à ses lèvres alors qu'il grignotait le cookie que lui déposait toujours en période de Noël l'un des yétis avec qui il avait finalement noué un semblant d'amitié avant de s'envoler vers de nouveau horizon avec sa seule amie : la solitude.

Finalement le seul des gardiens avec qui Jack s'entendait bien était Sab. Le marchand de sable qui apportait un peu de quiétude dans son cœur brisé par la solitude alors qu'il contemplait la Lune éternellement silencieuse.

—Je ne suis pas seul. Il en existe d'autre comme moi. Je ne suis pas seul.

Non il n'était pas seul…il en existait tant d'autres comme lui ignoré par les enfants. Non il n'était pas le seul immortel. Non il n'était pas seul parmi tous ces immortels : la solitude était son éternelle compagne dans cette vie d'immortel. Ses épaules se voutèrent doucement sous le poids d'une tristesse accumulée par les ans. L'Homme de la Lune restait éternellement sourd à ses suppliques, à ses questions, à ses doutes mais la solitude était toujours là pour lui. L'enveloppant de sa froide étreinte, brisant son cœur de glace.

Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'eau regardèrent sous le voile du chagrin les formes sablonneuses qui parcouraient la nuit étoilée, rêveries futures pour les enfants qui s'abandonnaient doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils plongeaient dans les limbes des rêves alors qu'il restait les yeux ouverts, contemplant sa douce et terrible amante dans la pénombre nocturne : la solitude.

.

.

.

Dans la nuit noire comme l'encre, Emma partit en courant de la maison, silhouette tremblante se perdant dans le paysage enneigé. Sa mère hurla son prénom, appel auquel seul l'écho répondit. Elle avait déjà disparu dans la pénombre des arbres. Encore une fois les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, le froid mordait son visage, ses poumons étaient en feu à cause de sa course folle dans les bois. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait ni où elle voulait aller. Elle voulait juste fuir.

Fuir le repas de famille en mémoire de Jack.

Fuir les paroles accusatrices de son père éprouvé par le chagrin.

Fuir le passé.

Fuir les douloureux souvenirs d'un bonheur révolu.

Fuir la peine qui ne cessait d'oppresser son cœur à chaque instant. A chaque minute. A chaque seconde.

Fuir pour fuir.

Elle courut jusqu'atteindre l'autre bout de la forêt, tombant essoufflée dans la poudreuse. Elle observa le ciel piqueté d'étoiles, immense voute céleste où des formes chimériques scintillaient doucement dans la quiétude du soir. Etendue dans la neige elle écarta les bras, dessinant la forme d'un ange dans le tapis d'hiver. Mais ce jeu enfantin ne l'amusait plus. Plus rien ne la faisait rire. Elle ne savait plus rire. Alors elle hurla sa douleur, déchirant ses cordes vocales dans un de ces cris de rage et désespoir qui vient du tréfonds de la chair.

Elle cria son chagrin dans les ténèbres du soir face à une lune impassible, aux étoiles sourdes devant sa souffrance.

Elle hurla sa perte, sa culpabilité, sa solitude aux ténèbres.

Elle finit même par en perdre la notion du temps.

Lorsque la dernière larme de son cœur fut versée, lorsque son dernier cri mourut sur ses lèvres, elle se releva et retourna dans les bois, vers sa maison. Le profond tapis neigeux recouvrait Burgess, étouffant tout bruit même les appels lointains du père d'Emma et des quelques villageois qui la recherchaient. Elle traîna des pieds, regarda les cristaux glacés voler dans la pénombre, ignora le monde.

Seule, irrémédiablement seule. Ses pas la menèrent devant le lac où six ans plutôt son frère et elle avaient cessé de vivre. La pulpe de ses doigts effleura la fine couche de glace. Ses deux mains se posèrent dessus, exerçant une pression qui fissura légèrement le miroir gelé. Alors prise d'une impulsion folle, Emma recula, prit son élan et sauta sur le lac gelé.

Les craquements de la glace se brisant résonnèrent dans ses oreilles alors que des centaines de lames de froid la transperçaient et que les eaux profondes du lac l'avalaient.

_« Jack ! J'ai peur ! »_

_«__Ca va aller...Ca va aller. Ne baisse pas les yeux._»

Elle sentait la morsure du froid, ses poumons prêts à éclater et son corps dans un dernier sursaut tenta de remonter en vain à la surface.

_« ____Je sais…Je sais Emma mais je te jure que ça va aller. Tu ne risques rien._ »

_« Non ! Arrête ! »_

Elle sentit sa vie s'enfuir doucement entre ses doigts. Les eaux glacées du lac seraient bientôt ses seules compagnes. Enfin elle rejoindrait Jack.

_« Je te promets tout ira bien. »_

_La glace se brise, emportant à jamais son frère._

_« JAAAAAAAAACK ! »_

Tout devint alors noir. Noir. Noir.

Emma sentit une pression contre son torse, violente douleur qui la poussa à ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une goulée d'air qui lui brula les poumons. Elle toussa et recracha de l'eau. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent fébrilement dans la neige. Elle grelottait de froid, la tête lourde et le sang battant avec force dans ses tempes. Le monde entier lui apparaissait trouble, des larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues en comprenant que la destinée avait refusé d'abréger ses souffrances. Elle sentit des bras forts et protecteurs la saisir. Elle tenta de se débattre mais elle sentit sa joue effleurer le torse de l'inconnu, son oreille entendit les battements profond de son cœur. Alors elle se détendit, se laissant aller dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à son cou, son nez se nicha dans sa nuque et elle songea que cette odeur, qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois, était la plus agréable qu'elle ait pu sentir.

—Monsieur Overland, héla une voix grave et douce qui résonna dans le torse de son sauveur. Monsieur Overland ! Je l'ai trouvée !

Claquant des dents, Emma releva la tête pour identifier la tête de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé des eaux. Elle entrevit dans la pénombre, brisée par une lumière tremblotante, les traits d'un jeune homme à la mâchoire carrée, aux yeux d'un doux vert et aux cheveux blond tombant éparse sur son front. Une réminiscence de souvenirs dansa devant ses yeux. Et elle revit ce jeune homme, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, travaillant aux champs, les regards d'envie et de désirs des jeunes filles à son passage, son rire plein de joie résonner sur la place du village. Il lui apparut alors comme une douce lumière et pendant un instant elle ne pût s'empêcher d'associer ses traits à ceux de Jack.

—Tout va bien aller maintenant. Je veillerai sur toi, murmura le jeune homme en la serrant contre elle.

—Jack…

Chuchota-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'Esprit du printemps n'avait pu venir à bout de ses œuvres. Retardée d'abord par l'absence du dégel, la demoiselle à la robe fleurie avait vainement agité ses doigts pour donner naissance à de jeunes pousses. Mais rien n'avait pu triompher et la neige que rependait Jack dans son sillage. Il n'avait fait que lui lancé un sourire goguenard, haussant les épaules alors que l'Esprit à la chevelure parsemée de myosotis et d'azalées devenait rouge de colère. Etait-ce de sa faut si ce cher Dégel était empreint de nonchalance cette année ? Choisissant de faire durer l'hiver plus longtemps ? Non ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait alors continué à rependre des flocons sur le paysage, songeant qu'il ferait un sorte que les prochaines années aient des hivers moins vigoureux.

Il avait volé dans le ciel, laissant son rire résonnait dans l'air alors qu'il se délectait du bonheur des enfants. Il sentait un immense sourire naître sur ses lèvres en entendant les rires des enfants, un sentiment de fierté étreindre son cœur alors qu'il se glorifiait d'apporter le rire…chose évanescente qui disparaissait dans l'air frais de l'hiver, se dispersant dans les esprits des curieux et changeants des enfants. Il faisait rire, il amusait mais tout cela disparaissait face à l'apparition d'un ami, d'une nouvelle activité ou d'un esprit connu de tous. Alors il se retrouvait seul avec les fantômes des rires des enfants dans sa tête.

Si l'Hiver durait plus longtemps cette année-là…tant mieux au fond. Il pourrait s'amuser un plus longtemps et peut-être qu'il verrait à quoi ressemblait Pâques. Fête du Lapin de Pâques, Bunnymund, l'un des légendaires gardiens.

Mais cette fête fut bien loin de répondre à ses attentes. Sa neige fut vertement réprimandée par l'immense lapin d'Australie, au pelage recouvert de tatouages. Il l'avait accusé de tous les maux, le rendant responsable de l'éventuel échec de Pâques et même, si Bunny avait sans doute eut suffisamment de preuves, de toutes les catastrophes naturelles qui pouvaient retarder la fête des œufs.

Jack s'était contenté de serrer avec force son bâton, son orgueil blessé, sa mâchoire contractée alors qu'il sentait une colère sourde bouillonner en lui. Il était reparti en rependant des flocons insolents sous le nez du lapin furieux. Depuis ils se détestaient et Jack avait longtemps médité sa vengeance, cherchant à donner une leçon à ce lapin peu aimable.

Et le dimanche de Pâques de 68 fut un jour horrible où aucun enfant ne put mettre le nez dehors pour se lancer à la quête des œufs car une violente tempête de neige fit rage. Jack avait voulu se venger, d'une vengeance innocente qui consistait à rependre de la neige en ce jour de festivité pour rappeler à Bunnymund qu'il existait et que la réussite de sa fête dépendait du bon vouloir de la nature. Mais tout avait dérapé, une blague innocente et gamine avait irrémédiablement gâchée Pâques cette année-là.

Jack s'en voulut ce soir-là alors qu'il était seul sur son toit abandonné. Honteux sous le regard silencieux de l'Homme de la Lune. Et malgré les années, malgré le ton désinvolte et moqueur qu'il prenait lorsque Bunnymund lui rappelait ce triste jour qui avait irrémédiablement détruit toute potentielle bonne entente entre eux…le cœur de Jack se serrait. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire autant de mal. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait juste voulu exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. Chasser cette horrible solitude qui le suivait comme son ombre.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, avait-il envie de hurler au monde, à l'Esprit du printemps, à Bunnymund, aux étoiles…Ce n'était pas de sa faute si des gens mourraient de froid dans les montagnes, à cause d'un iceberg, de maladie…Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Jamais il n'avait voulu ça. Jamais il n'avait voulu détruire la fête d'un autre esprit, assister à la mort d'un humain grelottant de froid et fermant les yeux sur le lit de l'Hiver, se faire haïr et ignorer par les autres immortels…Jamais…Jamais il n'avait voulu être seul. Il se haissait tellement parfois, souhaitant disparaître enfin pour que cette maudite solitude cessa enfin de l'accabler. Il n'avait plus la force de lancer des mensonges dans le vent pour prétendre devant une assemblée invisible que tout allait bien. Rien n'allait, il devait porter tant de faute, tant de ressentiments, tant d'incompréhension sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

—Ce n'est pas de ma faute, murmurait-il parfois à la Lune.

Mais l'Homme de la Lune demeurait résolument silencieux, refusant d'ôter le poids de culpabilité qui oppressait la poitrine de l'Esprit solitaire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

.

.

.

Sa chute dans le lac avait été la source d'une forte fièvre qui la poussa à de sombres délires. Elle avait été hantée par des cauchemars où elle ne cessait de revoir son frère disparaître dans les eaux sombres, les recherches vaines des villageois et l'horrible nuit dans sa chambre froide où elle avait compris que son frère ne reviendrait jamais. Jamais plus.

Pendant une semaine elle était restée alitée, le silence de sa chambre troublé par la visite du jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé. A la lumière du jour Emma avait pu détailler avec plus de minutie son sauveur. Elle avait admiré ses mèches blondes, son regard plein de douceur, sa grande stature, sa musculature qui se dessinait à travers ses vêtements, la tendresse de ses gestes envers la fille brisée et disloquée par le chagrin qu'elle était. A chacun de ses contacts, à chaque parole qu'il lâchait dans l'air de sa voix grave, Emma sentait une étrange chaleur saisir son bas ventre. Des frissons inconnus lui parcouraient le corps alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il s'appelait Arthur.

Il avait une vingtaine d'années et aidait son père aux champs. Emma se souvenait qu'il était un des enfants qui riait aux plaisanteries de Jack, un de ses camarades de jeux avant que six ans plutôt le deuil pousse la fillette à se replier sur elle-même. Dans les ténèbres de sa solitude et de son chagrin, Arthur fut son rayon de soleil. Il ne cessait de venir voir la jeune fille, prenant soin d'elle, l'entraînant dans des promenades, de grandes discussions l'entrainant loin de ses soucis. Il était doux, il était bon et chaque jour le désir de le revoir devenait plus fort dans le cœur d'Emma.

Elle tremblait de peur en voyant les regards surpris et déçues des filles qui dévoraient des yeux Arthur, elle avait peur que ses amis la jugent mal, elle était effrayée à l'idée que le jeune homme se détourne d'elle. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il était toujours là. Son ange gardien plein d'assurance et qui l'empêchait de chuter sur le chemin tortueux de la souffrance. Il chassait les nuages de la peine dans son cœur. Et son rire profond était comme un rayon de soleil pour la petite adolescente qu'il avait pris sous son aile.

Et un soir où des rires et de la musique s'entremêlaient pour entraîner les habitants de Burgess dans l'ivresse d'une fête, Arthur tendit une main à Emma pour l'inviter à danser. Et ce soir-là Emma comprit qu'elle ne serait plus complètement seule. Et alors qu'elle saisissait cette main, promesse d'un avenir tendre, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les amoureux dansèrent au rythme des notes de musique, sous les étoiles de Pâques.

Nuit d'Espoir.

.

.

.

L'incompréhension et la colère se lisaient sur son visage alors qu'une musique de festivité résonnait dans le palais du Père Noël. Ce n'était pas possible on ne pouvait pas lui demander de devenir un Gardien. Lui ? L'esprit le plus seul et le plus mal aimé ?! Et pendant un instant le regard de Bunnymund le rassura : quelqu'un pensait tout comme lui. Cette idée était totalement stupide. Et ce simple regard d'exaspération lui donna la force nécessaire de planter avec rage son bâton dans le sol pour geler le sol. Gardien, lui ? Quelle belle hypocrisie surtout de la part d'un Père Noël qui avait toujours gardé la porte de son palais close devant sa personne.

Mais il ne pouvait s'y opposer car la Lune l'avait choisi. Cette Lune qui l'avait choisi il y a trois cent ans avant de se taire pendant trois siècles. Trois siècles où elle était restée sourde à ses suppliques alors qu'elle leur parlait ! Son cœur saigna face à la trahison, aux mensonges qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère tendue.

—Et toi quelle est ta vraie nature ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'il brûlait d'envie de lâcher le flot de mots qui tordaient ses entrailles depuis des décennies. En cet instant il voulait crier sa solitude à l'Esprit de Noël. Lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un monstre solitaire, sans le moindre repère, sans le moindre souvenir, trainant sa carcasse dans le monde, ignoré de tous, méprisé de tous…Il n'était rien. Il était juste une erreur, une pauvre erreur qui cachait sa souffrance par un rire teinté d'une fausse joie.

—Je…je ne sais pas, répondit-il lâchement.

Il n'était qu'un esprit seul…ignorant tout de lui-même. Il n'était rien.

Il choisit pourtant de se battre avec les Gardiens d'affronter Pitch Black. L'Esprit des cauchemars…et son jumeau ténébreux. Ses certitudes vacillèrent, il redevenait un enfant terrifié par l'aisance que possédait l'Esprit sombre pour lire dans son âme. Il était presque envouté par les paroles de Pitch, bouleversé par leur ressemblance. Dans leurs yeux brillaient la même douleur. Deux esprits hantés par la solitude et la monstruosité de leur nature.

.

.

.

Henry aimait beaucoup la nuit. Il n'avait jamais eu peur des ténèbres du soir. Car il savait que c'était l'instant où sa mère venait lui conter des histoires et des légendes qui prenaient forme dans sa chambre au son du flot de mots qui sortaient des lèvres de sa génitrice. A la lueur vacillante de la bougie, il écoutait les yeux émerveillés et débordant de curiosité l'histoire du Père Noël, de la Fée des dents, de la Princesse au petit pois, de Barbe-Rousse…et d'un Esprit de l'hiver que sa mère appelait Jack Frost.

L'enfant se demandait parfois si ce Jack Frost n'était pas le même que sa maman pleurait chaque hiver sous le poids de souvenirs trop lourd pour ses faibles épaules. Il n'osait lui demander qui était le frère que sa maman aimait temps et qui n'était plus de ce monde. Son père lui avait un jour expliqué qu'il existait des blessures dont on ne guérissait jamais et Emma, sa maman, malgré l'amour qu'elle leur portait à tous les deux gardait une blessure qui ne guérirait jamais malgré toute la tendresse qu'on pourrait lui porter.

Il aimait beaucoup sa maman. Elle était douce, parfois ferme quand il faisait une bêtise mais elle lui procurait toujours de la tendresse et des câlins. Henry savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des monstres du soir car sa maman veillait sur lui. Un sourire tendre éclairant son visage. Elle avait deux sourires sa maman, l'un pour lui et l'autre pour son papa…il aimait beaucoup ces sourires…Mais il n'avait jamais vu sa maman rire. Un jour il lui avait demandé avec sa naïveté enfantine pourquoi elle ne riait jamais. Maman avait alors répondu que son frère avait emporté son rire avec elle lorsqu'il était parti.

Henry se serra un peu plus contre sa maman, se laissant doucement bercé par les murmures de sa mère alors qu'elle tissait un conte merveilleux dans sa chambre. Dehors les flocons virevoltaient joyeusement sous les rayons du clair de Lune. Et Henry songea que c'était Jack Frost qui se manifestait à l'écoute du conte de sa mère. Et il songea qu'il croirait toujours en Jack Frost, même si ce n'était qu'une légende ou une fable, il croirait et transmettrait cette histoire à ses enfants.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes et une petite fille à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux verts écoutent, le regard brillant, leur mère raconter cette légende familiale.

.

.

.

Il avait failli. Pitch avait gagné. Sab n'était plus et Pâques avait été gâchée par sa faute et sa maudite curiosité. Son obsession pour retrouver ses souvenirs l'avait conduit à perdre son bâton et la confiance des gardiens. Il se maudit cent fois, frappant ses genoux avec force alors que son bâton brisé gisait non loin de lui. Il s'en voulait tellement. Par sa faute les enfants ne croiraient plus en rien. Il n'était pas digne d'être un gardien…Il n'était qu'un pauvre esprit.

Soudain la petite fée Quenotte se lova contre lui, cherchant à se réchauffer. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement ses plumes. Excuse silencieuse pour l'avoir entraîné dans sa chute. Mais la petite fée se dégagea de sa prise et de ses petites mains saisit un long cylindre doré que Jack reconnu de suite. Ses dents. Du temps où il était un humain. Où il était vivant. Quenotte avait réussi à sauver le précieux cylindre des griffes de Pitch.

Alors Jack effleura d'un doigt tremblant la clé qui lui ouvrit les portes vers un pêle-mêle de souvenirs oubliés.

.

.

.

_Jack regarde sa sœur, son cœur se tord à l'idée de voir Emma disparaître dans les profondeurs du lac. Il ne veut pas que sa sœur disparaisse par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors il avale sa salive et tente de trouver une solution alors que son cœur bat avec force dans sa poitrine._

—_Ca va aller...Ca va aller. Ne baisse pas les yeux. Regarde moi.  
_

—_Jack ! J'ai peur, gémit sa sœur alors que la glace se fissure sous l'effet de son poids._

—_Je sais…Je sais Emma mais je te jure que ça va aller. Tu ne risques rien. Tu sais quoi on va jouer à un jeu, tente-t-il alors que son esprit fonctionne à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution._

—_Non ! Arrête ! hurle sa sœur au comble de la panique._

_Ce crie blesse profondément Jack. Pourquoi ne croit-elle pas en lui ? Pourquoi ne lui fait-elle pas confiance ?_

_— Tu crois que je te fais une blague, dit-il avec un maigre sourire. Tentative vaine pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
_

—_ Oui tu fais des blagues tout le temps !  
_

—_C'est faux je-_

—_Oui c'est vrai ! Tu n'es jamais sérieux Jack ! s'écrie avec plus de force Emma alors que des larmes menacent de dévaler ses joues._

_La peur tord le ventre d'Emma. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Elle s'en veut d'avoir voulu faire du patin à glace sur le lac, elle s'en veut d'avoir entraîné son frère avec elle. Elle ne veut pas mourir, apeurée elle lance un regard suppliant à Jack. Dans un besoin désespéré de s'accrocher à un maigre espoir, qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Elle veut lui faire confiance mais elle a peur. Nouvelle plainte de la glace qui se fissure un peu plus._

—_Oui...oui mais là je te promets c'est pas une blague Emma. Cette fois tu ne risques rien, je te promets que tout ira bien. Tu dois croire en moi je t'en prie.  
_

_Les yeux noisette d'Emma s'accrochent aux paroles de son frère, à la voix grave et rassurante qui apaisent pendant un instant les battements affolés de son cœur…et alors elle croit en lui. Elle sait que Jack sera toujours là._

— _Dis moi quel jeu te plairait_,_ continue Jack alors qu'une idée nait dans sa tête. Tu veux qu'on joue à la marelle ? Comme on a joué hier ? C'est facile tu vas voir...  
_

_Les pieds nus du jeune homme effleurent la surface glacée du lac alors qu'il compte pour distraire sa sœur. Pour lui faire oublier que la mort est juste sous leurs pieds. Emma le regarde, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que le garçon aux cheveux bruns fait semblant de tomber, dansant sur un pied, faisant de grands gestes pour retrouver l'équilibre. Fascinée par les pitreries de Jack, elle en oublie la glace qui menace de céder. Jack se penche pour saisir un bâton._

—_A ton tour Emma._

—_J'ai peur Jack._

—_Ne t'en fait pas. Tu vas gagner, je compterais jusqu'à trois et tu verras tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance…Un…_

_Emma avance un patin hésitant, souriant devant les yeux pétillants de son frère. Crissement de la glace alors que des nervures apparaissent, le sourire disparait du visage d'Emma. La peur coule dans ses veines alors que des tremblements et des frissons parcourent son corps. Mais la voix de Jack la tire de sa torpeur et elle avance encore alors que « Deux » résonne dans le silence des bois._

_Jack attend, concentré, serrant le bâton. Il a peur mais il ne doit pas flancher alors il reste entièrement fixé sur l'avancé hésitante de sa sœur. Enième crissement de la glace, les doigts de Jack s'enfoncent avec force dans le bois et dans sa chair._

—…_Trois…, murmure-t-il._

_Alors il saisit l'occasion et d'un geste vif attrape Emma avec le bâton. Il l'expulse loin de la surface fragile du lac. Il saute et se déplace pour donner plus de force à son geste. Emma vole pendant un instant avant de tomber et de rouler sur la glace. Le cœur battant, les doigts tremblants elle se relève et regarde son frère. Un sourire de soulagement naît sur les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il voit Emma sauve, les yeux brillants d'admiration et de confiance. La peur s'envole alors qu'un sentiment de fierté étreint son cœur : Emma croit en lui. Il veut la rejoindre, la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire oublier la frayeur et le danger qu'ils ont couru. Un crissement de la glace. La surprise apparaît sur le visage de Jack alors que le cœur d'Emma chute. Une seconde où tout s'effondre pour le frère et la sœur._

_Et la glace se brise, emportant à jamais son frère._

—_JAAACK ! crie Emma en tendant vainement un bras vers Jack._

_Il disparaît dans les eaux profondes du lac, englouti et tué par le froid mordant de l'Hiver._

_Elle hurle, déchirant le silence de la forêt, brisant la quiétude de ce paisible monde hivernal. Alors que ses yeux exorbités par l'horreur contemplent la glace brisée entre laquelle une eau noire remue doucement. Signe fugitive de son frère qui a été dévoré par les eaux glacées du lac._

—_JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !_

.

.

.

Son souffle n'était plus qu'un faible murmure dans la nuit d'encre. Un visage froid et émacié, éclairé par les pales rayons de l'Homme de la Lune. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, ralentissant inévitablement son rythme. Lentement à chaque seconde la vie s'échappait de son corps vieillit par le temps. Une respiration. Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Ses mains froissées par le temps serrèrent dans un dernier spasme de vie ses draps. Ses yeux se voilèrent doucement contemplant la neige qui dansait tendrement par la fenêtre.

Une dernière respiration. Un dernier battement de cil. Un dernier souvenir dansant devant les yeux. Et la poitrine d'Emma se baissa doucement, ses mains relâchèrent leur prise des draps et son cœur s'arrêta. Un léger vent entrebâilla la fenêtre de la chambre et des petits flocons hésitants virevoltèrent dans la pièce. Dessinant des arabesques sous les yeux sans vie d'une vieille dame au cœur d'enfant dont les lèvres gardaient la trace d'un nom tant aimé, murmuré avant que le fil de son existence soit tranché.

Simple fin d'une sœur éternellement endeuillée.

.

.

.

Il rouvrit les yeux, inspirant profondément encore sous le choc de la vague de souvenirs dans laquelle il s'était noyé. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, d'assembler les souvenirs, les images, les pensées alors que Quenotte le regardait inquiète.

—Est-ce que tu…tu as vu ?

Hochement négatif de Quenotte alors que Jack reprenait sa respiration et tentait de calmer les tremblements d'excitation qui parcouraient son corps. Peine perdue, il se releva brusquement, prenant Quenotte au creux de ses mains alors que ses yeux brillaient de joie à l'idée d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur passé.

—J'avais…J'avais une famille ! J'avais une sœur et je l'ai sauvé ! Tu te rends compte ?!

Babillements de Quenotte. Il n'en revenait pas. Tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient alors qu'il prenait conscience des raisons qui avait poussé l'Homme de la Lune à le choisir. Il avait une sœur, Emma…et il l'avait sauvé. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Mais elle…qu'était-elle devenue ?

.

.

.

Jack regarda la vieille tombe dévorée par la mousse, rongée par les intempéries. Il put deviner un nom effacé par le temps sur la pierre tombale.

_Emma Overland,_

_1708-_

Ses jointures se blanchirent en serrant son bâton. Il se souvint de ce jour fatidique où il s'était sacrifié pour sa sœur. Quelle vie avait-elle eu ? S'en était-elle voulu ? Quand était-elle morte ? Le temps avait fait disparaître tant d'informations sur la tombe, seule trace de sa sœur sur cette terre. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Doucement, tendrement, Jack déposa un bouquet de fleurs de glace sur la tombe de sa défunte sœur. Il regarda les fleurs gelées s'épanouir dans le froid du mois de Novembre. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'Esprit de l'hiver.

—Je suis désolée Emma…je suis arrivé trop tard.

—Jack ?

Il sursauta. Surpris d'entendre son prénom prononcé par…cette voix ?! C'était impossible. La seule fois où il avait entendu cette voix c'était lorsque les souvenirs de son passé étaient lentement revenu à son esprit alors que les cauchemars de Pitch tentaient d'asservir le monde. Il se tourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Devant lui se trouvait une fillette de dix ans, les cheveux châtains en bataille comme Jamie. Les mêmes yeux noisette éclairant un visage enfantin parsemé de tâche de rousseur. Il haleta, surpris, effrayé à l'idée que son esprit endeuillé lui joue des tours. Mais l'enfant semblait aussi surprise que lui, sa silhouette s'avança un peu plus vers lui. Ses prunelles, emplies d'une sagesse acquis par les ans et les souffrances du temps, observèrent chaque détail du visage de l'Esprit.

—Jack…c'est toi ?

—C'est…c'est moi. Et toi ? C'est bien toi…Emma ?

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de l'enfant alors qu'un flot de larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle hocha la tête, le menton trembla de chagrin mais aussi d'une joie inespérée. Jack trembla devant un tel miracle. C'était bien sa sœur qui se trouvait devant lui…inchangée…c'était elle.

—Si tu savais comme…je t'ai attendue…Je…Je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner Jack…De toute ma vie…Je…Je voulais…Tu me manquais tellement Jack, dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

Toute sa vie ? Alors Jack comprit pourquoi sa sœur était en cet instant sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais quitté cette terre, hantée par son deuil son fantôme avait choisi de revenir chaque jour des morts à Burgess. Dans le froid du mois de Novembre Emma avait retrouvé sa forme d'enfant, comme ce jour où il était mort, entraînant sans le savoir sa sœur avec lui dans les profondeurs du lac, et n'avait cessé d'errer son ombre fantomatique avant de retourner dans le Royaume des Morts.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il étreignit avec force sa sœur contre sa poitrine froide. Emma s'agrippa au cou de Jack, pleurant d'un bonheur inespéré. La joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère tant aimé.

Sous les rayons du soleil couchant du premier jour de Novembre, dans le cimetière de Burgess, un Esprit et un fantôme, unis par un amour fraternel se retrouvèrent. Le deuil disparut laissant dans son sillage le bonheur des retrouvailles, ôtant de la poitrine d'une sœur la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Libérant un rire plein de vie de sa poitrine.

Emma riait de nouveau. Et ils riaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sous les rayons tendres d'un clair de Lune.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà fin de ce long OS qui me tenait à cœur. En voyant le passé de Jack avec sa sœur je me suis demandée ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur après le drame et comment elle avait affronté son deuil...bref d'où l'origine de cette histoire.

A savoir : On pense souvent à tord que le prénom de la sœur de Jack est Pippa...mais en fait on en sait rien. Pippa est le prénom de l'amie de Jamie (celle avec le bonnet) et l'actrice qui la double donne sa voix à la sœur de Jack : d'où cette confusion. J'ai donc choisi de prendre l'autre prénom potentiel que l'on trouve sur Tumblr : Emma.

Merci de m'avoir lu et une review sera toujours la bienvenue :D

Edit : Correction et modification du passage du souvenir pour coller un peu plus aux phrases de la scène.


End file.
